


Kiss

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 11. KissKrem kisses Herah
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Adaar, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 4





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ope this one got a lil spicy 😳😳😳
> 
> but it could be more spicy 🤔

Krem had made a habit of visiting the Inquisitor's chambers after the sun went down, when he knew she was there and had settled for the night. It all starts the same and ends the same, and as a mercenary constantly running around on wildly different missions he finds comfort in their routine, there's a beauty in their simplicity. He isn't sure when it truly began but he remembers the first time they met outside the Chantry in Haven. They both looked at each other curiously, even back then there was an undeniable spark. He hadn't realized _she_ was the Herald of Andraste at the time, his lovely Herah Adaar the Herald and now Inquisitor, the Chief gave him a hard time for that one. Krem chuckled to himself at the memory. 

He liked to give her enough time to wind down a bit before he visited, to let her bathe and wash away the day. Herah was always more relaxed when he did, and he decided her comfort was more important to him than his eagerness to see her. Maker, he did love seeing her. When Inquisitor Adaar is back in Skyhold Krem would silently watch her from afar, going from on companion to the next. Every now and then their eyes will lock and she glows, and not because of the mark on her hand. Krem relished his time with her alone. Her face would light up and the tug of her lips formed a smile when she said his name. He would sit in his usual spot in the Herald's Rest and he'd tilt his head up and smile at her, she always seemed to like that as her ashen cheeks would darken when he did. Krem felt his own face flare up at the thought as he took another step towards Herah's room. 

Finally arriving at her door Krem knocked twice and waited for Herah to answer. When she would call out for him to enter he'd take each step two at a time until he reached the top, and she'd always be sitting on her bed waiting for him. He slowly approached her and knelt down before her and took her beautiful hand in his. "Your Worship," Krem kissed the back of her hand and she giggled softly.

"Krem," Herah said sweetly, "everyone calls me that but you don't have to you know?" Her eyes were half lidded and her lips curled into a soft smile as a gentle blush graced her face.

Krem smirked up at her, "they don't mean it like I do, your Worship." He ran his hand up her thigh and leaned in toward her ear, "my love," he whispered before kissing her neck. Herah laughed as Krem nipped at her skin. Soon she was moaning as he kiss her skin, slowly unbuttoning her shirt and moving his lips to kiss down her collar bone to the top of her breasts. He would worship her body for as long as he could, for as long as she'd let him. 

Herah gripped at Krem's armor and tugged lightly, clearly torn between getting what she wants and not wanting him to stop. "Krem," she moaned, sending a thrill down his spine, "kiss me. Please!" She cried out when he bit her skin and then soothed it over with his tongue.

"I am kissing you," he teased. Before she could protest Krem pushed Herah on her back, she opened her mouth to gasp but Krem had crawled on top of her and captured her lips with his, eagerly swallowing her moans. They kept kissing and touching and pulling until he pressed into her and she yelped in pain when his armor pinched her skin, Krem quickly pushed off of her. "Maker! I'm sorry, I forgot..." 

"It's alright," she laughed and sat up with him, "but the armor has to go. Inquisitor's orders." She kissed his cheek and began working on his buckles.

"As you wish, your worship," Krem chuckled and helped her divest himself of his armor.

**Author's Note:**

> i love Krem i love Krem i love Krem I LOVE KREM
> 
> I cannot express enough how much he means to me 🥺💘
> 
> this was super self-indulgent and i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
